own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 14
"Last Christmas" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 52 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "DNA" by Little Mix |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 14 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 14 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 14, often referred to as OESC #14, was the 14th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. This was the third special edition of the contest. The edition is dedicated to songs from the Holidays. Following Little Mix's win at the 13th Contest, the festival was brought to the city of London, England. The three semifinals were held between 26 and 28 December 2012 and the Grand Final held on 6 January 2013. A total of fifty-two countries announced their participation in the contest, with Palestine debuting, Czech Republic, Finland, Liechtenstein , Monaco, Norway, San Marino and Vatican City returning and Algeria, Azerbaijan, Denmark , Israel, Lithuania , Switzerland , Tunsia and Turkey withdrawing. The contest was won by singer Cascada from Germany with the song "Last Christmas". The song earned a total of 238 points. Moldova finished in second place, being with 2 points under Germany. Iceland took third place. They were followed by Åland Islands who placed fourth. Russia ended in fifth place. Iceland and Åland Islands achieved their first top 3 placing and top 4 respectively. Russia was the single country from "Big Five" who placed in top ten. Out of 27 countries who made it into the final, the remaining four of the "Big Five", failed to make it into the top half of the leader board, Bosnia and Herzegovina placed 17th(89 points), England,the host, placed 18th(83 points), Scotland placed 23rd(68 points) and Albania coming 26th(62 points). For the fourth time in the history of the contest, there were allowed juries, this time beacause the edition theme, some countries don't have songs for the Holidays. The following countries confirmed to vote in the contest: Azerbaijan, Denmark, Israel, Lithuania, Portugal, Switzerland. Location }} London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom, the largest city, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom, and the European Union by most measures. Located on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its square-mile mediaeval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, the name London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, governed by the elected Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is the world's leading financial centre alongside New York City and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London has been described as a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final running order was held on 16 December 2012. Also was determine how the countries from Big Five and the juries will vote. It was decided that the countries will be split in six-teen entries per semifinal. The host England will vote in all semifinals. Albania, Lithuania and Portugal will vote in the first semifinal, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Israel and Switzerland will vote in the second semifinal and Denmark, Russia and Scotland will vote in the third semifinal. It was discovered later, that Azerbaijan was not respecting the rules of OESC so it was disqualified. The country was draw to perform seven in the second semi-final. Participants Fifty-two countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 14. The 14th edition saw the debuting of Palestine. Czech Republic, Finland, Liechtensein, Monaco, Norway, San Marino and Vatican City returned in the contest and Algeria, Azerbaijan, Denmark, Israel, Lithuania, Switzerland, Tunisia and Turkey decided to withdraw. Previously, Czech Republic was represented by Jan Bendig in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 edition, Finland was represented by Robin in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 edition, Liechtenstein by Aloha from Hell in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 contest, Monaco by David Guetta and Kelly Rowlands in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 contest, Norway by Gabrielle in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 edition, San Marino by Nina Zilli in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 edition and Vatican City was represented by Laura Pausini in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 12. 'Returning artists' Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 01' *on 26 December 2012 the eight countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. *one country from the semi-final won the wildcard. * and (host country) voted in this semi-final. * voted as a jury. * has won the wildcard. Notes : 1. The country has recevied the most points out of top 7 from all semi-finals, so it got the ticket to the Grand Final. 'Semi-Final 02' *on 27 December 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * and (host country) voted in this semi-final. *Also , and voted as juries. Notes : 2. Although Spain was supposed to qualify,finishing in the third place, the country didn't vote, so it was disqualified. : 3. Azerbaijan was drawn in the 07th spot, but was later disqualified. It was allowed to vote as a jury. 'Semi-Final 03' *on 28 December 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country), and voted in this semi-final. *Also voted as a jury. 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 5: , , (host country), and . *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. *The wildcard. Juries The juries were the countries which announced their withdraw because the edition theme. After the draw for the semi-finals, Azerbaijan was drawn in the second semi-final, but later it was discovered that the song was not respecting the rules of Own Eurovision Song Contest, so it was disqualified, the country was allowed to vote as a jury. Portugal was expected to vote in the first semi-final. The following countries voted in the semi-finals: * voted in the second semi-final. * voted in the third semi-final. * voted in the second semi-final. * voted in the first semi-final. * voted in the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semi-final' 'Second semi-final' 'Third semi-final' 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final Voting ceremony Countries revealed their votes in the following order. The voting had four parts. 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Vlatko Lozanoski # Gisela Lladó Cánovas # Joan Franka # Valentina Monetta # Alexander Walser # Alsou Abramova # Monrose # Lys Assia # Maribel Pérez # Emina Jahović # Svetlana Loboda # Aysun Imanova # Jenni Vartiainen # Andreea Ioana Moldovan # Claudio Marchisio # Patrícia Vitteková # Julie Kavanagh # Jurgita Jurkutė # TBA # Jessica Sutta # Mira Awad # Arusik Vakcina # Ingrid Gjoni # Isabelle Geffroy # Dilnaz Akhmadieva # Amie Ann Duffy # Tereza Kerndlová # Soluna Samay # Mateusz Bluszcz # Vanya Peneva # Hera Björk # Josiane Grizeau # Linda Amantova # Mary Kiani # Maja Keuc # Pavlos Kontides # Andrej Maričić # Vanilla Ninja # James Arthur # Haifa Wehbe # Kevin Borg # Lynda Woodruf # Liber & Sylwia Grzeszczak # Luise Gruber # Lorenzo Cherubini # TBA # Alyona Lanskaya # Medina Valbak # George Tzikas # Nodiko Tatishvili # Boaz Mauda # Rona Nishliu # Jennifer Braun # Mirko Vučinić # Kati Wolf # Pastora Soler # Olia Tira 'Cities' From the following cities the spokespersons were calling: # Skopje # Andorra la Vella # Arnhem # San Marino # Vaduz # Moscow # Vianden # Bern # Antwerp # Mostar # Kiev # Ganja # Helsinki # Timișoara # Turin # Prešov # Dublin # Vilnius # Qormi # Belfast # Jerusalem # Tashir # Tirana # Tours # Astana # Cardiff # Prague # Copenhagen # Oslo # Sofia # Reykjavík # Monte Carlo # Madona # Glasgow # Ljubljana # Nicosia # Belgrade # Tallinn # Middlesbrough # Beirut # Malmö # Mariehamn # Olsztyn # Vienna # Vatican City # Zagreb # Minsk # Tórshavn # Livadeia # Tbilisi # Haifa # Pristina # Munich # Podgorica # Budapest # Madrid # Chișinău See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions